


Chad Michael Murray's jawline

by orphan_account



Category: A Cinderella Story (2004), Actor RPF, Agent Carter (TV), Gilmore Girls, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 8





	Chad Michael Murray's jawline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawbrrydeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrydeath/gifts).



c h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n e

c h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n c h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n c h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n c h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n c h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n ec h a d m i c h a e l m u r r a y ' s f u c k i n g j a w l i n e g o d d a m n


End file.
